Para que un corazón de hielo vuelva a latir
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Para que un corazón de hielo vuelva a latir es necesario un corazón de nieve. (Olaf/Elsa)


**¡Hola! **

**Errr Bueno, en realidad no se que me dió para salir con una pareja tan extraña.**

**Simplemente... Sucedió, se me ocurrió y no lo dejé de lado.**

**Curiosos, bienvenidos.**

**Y si no os agrada esta nueva pareja, entonces me harían muy feliz de hacérmelo saber... Quedándose como lectores fantasma.**

**De todas formas no hay nada demasiado grave.**

**Espero que les agrade.**

* * *

><p>Había muchas cosas que Olaf no entendia de la vida.<p>

Había muchas veces en las que parecía un niño...

Un niño con el corazón muy grande.

Olaf no sabía como él podría sentir aprecio o desapego por otros seres o siquiera respirar y hablar siendo 80% nieve, 10% zanahoria, 5% ramas y el 5% restante de ternura y magia.

Tal vez era eso: Magia.

Olaf era un muñeco de nieve que hablaba. Sin duda la magia llenaba su ser... un ser que  
>estuvo a punto de morir y al que Ella salvo.<p>

La reina de hielo...

Algunos decían que era malvada, otros que aún no había encontrado su lugar... Pero nadie la defendía, nadie decía que era buena y que sin ella nada habría sido lo mismo.

Sin duda Olaf sabía que si no fuera por ella y sus poderes él no existiría. Y si no fuera por ella también él habría muerto con la llegada de la primavera.

Y se lo agradecía, se lo agradecía enormemente. Porque si no fuera por Ella, él no sería nada...

Y era hora de que lo supiera, que supiera cuán importante erá para él. Cuanto la había amado en secreto en los últimos años que pasaron juntos.

— ¡Hey, Elsa! —el muñeco de nieve saludo al llegar al salón del castillo helado.

La nombrada, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos se sobresalto un tanto.

— Olaf —pronunció su nombre como si fuera la última palabra que deseará pronunciar en ese momento— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Era invierno, por lo que el nombrado no necesitaba de la burbuja que había creado Elsa para protegerle. Por lo que perfectamente pudó llegar sólo sin la ayuda de Anna o de Kristof.

— Quería decirte algo —él contestó, una sonrisa dulce formándose en su rostro cuando reconoció en los ojos de ella la luz de la curiosidad.

Eso le gustó. Pero aún no pudó confesarle que prácticamente vivía en el castillo de hielo con ella porque quería hacerle compañía y para que no se sintiera sola.

Porque si había otra cosa que Olaf sabía de la reina de hielo es que se sentía muy sola.

Puede que su amor familiar por Anna hubieran encendido una luz en aquél corazón vacío.

Pero Anna se fue, no volvió, dejó a su hermana sola. Con un nuevo vacío en el corazón.

Aún con sus poderes, aún aceptada, pero sola. Muy sola.

A Olaf no le gustaba verla consumirse por dentro.

Y un día le llegó a su mente de nieve que tanto consumirse podría matarla.

No soportó la idea de que eso sucediera, y que pudiera llegar a perderla.

En ese momento notó que la amaba, que lo había hecho desde que le salvó la vida.

Ese momento fue hace poco, pero Olaf era así de abierto. No podía descubrir estar enamorado y callarselo.

Un sentimiento tan hermoso devía salir.

Elsa merecía saber que alguien aún la amaba incondicional, que nunca la dejaría.

— ¿Qué es? —ella le preguntó al nuevo Olaf.

Sí, nuevo Olaf. Porque los años le habían cambiado, y tal y como si antes fuera un niño había crecido. Cada vez nueva nieve moldeadose. Logrando una forma más humana que de muñeco. Pero aún seguía siendo perfectamente recomocible. Esa inocencia, esa sonrisa, ese carisma, sólo pertenececían a Olaf. Él único e irrepetible.

— Hoy estuve... ¿Cómo se dice? rememorando y ¿qué es eso que hacen los humanos con la cabeza? Creo que pensar. —Olaf dío otra demostración de que a pesar de su aspecto nada había cambiado en su carisma tan encandilante. Elsa rodó los ojos, esperando cualquier tontería. Devió pensarlo mejor. Al menos lo siguiente no la cogería tanto de sorpresa, aunque de todas formas lo habría hecho—. Haciendo eso descubrí que te amo, Elsa.

Un sonrojo pasó por sus mejillas niveas —y nunca mejor dicho— al mismo que lo mismo le ocurrió a la que en otro tiempo fue humana.

Y él volvió a sonreír. No era de sorprender, lo hacía muchas veces.

Y lo que Elsa vió en sus ojos no se comparaba con nada.

Amor. Amor de verdad.

Con lo bueno y con lo malo. Sinceridad brillando en los ojos del que estaba hecho de nieve.

Y el milagro ocurrió.

El corazón de hielo de Elsa volvió a latir. Frenético, expectante. Tal vez hasta futuramente enamorado.

Una cosa es segura.

Nada sería igual entre ellos.

Y el calor llegaba a ambos cuando antes en sus cuerpos sólo había sitio para el frío.

Tanto calor que hasta podrían derretirse...

Pero había personas por las que valía la pena.


End file.
